


Lost Things Found

by nightmares06



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers
Genre: Cradle, Furniture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/pseuds/nightmares06
Summary: In honor of the tumblr purge and boycott day, have a prompt that was previously only available on the ba tumblr!No links back to that website, we boycott like champs.





	Lost Things Found

Bobby stared down at the floorboard he'd torn up seconds before, startled by what he was looking at.  
  
Nestled between two supports, there was a small room, swept clear of any remaining sawdust from the construction of the house, and with a fine layer of dust spread over a few pieces of furniture.  
  
 _Knowing_  about people the size of his finger living nearby and seeing  _proof_  of their existence were two completely different things.  
  
He worried his lip. The floorboard needed replacing, and it didn't look like anyone had lived there in a long time. He recalled the place Rumsfeld had chased him from months before, a fleeting glimpse of bright red hair running from him clear in his memory. They must have once lived in his house, before relocating. He wondered why they might have left, and decided it didn't matter.  
  
Carefully gathering up a cradle and two makeshift chairs, Bobby pushed himself to his feet. He could find a place to leave them, and hope their former owners found them. They deserved to have all of their possessions, no matter what had driven them from the house.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the tumblr purge and boycott day, have a prompt that was previously only available on the ba tumblr!
> 
> No links back to that website, we boycott like champs.


End file.
